Electronic products have various characteristics such as being complex, having a high value, and are updated often. Complicated supply relationships exist among manufacturers. For a typical production and marketing of the electronic products, production of parts, and an assembly of finished products and semi-finished products, are almost always conducted in different places and done by different manufacturers. Thus, the parts and the semi-finished products of the electronic products have to be transported among the manufacturers.
Taking a liquid crystal display (LCD) industry as an example, as shown in FIG. 1, the LCD panel components 1 includes an LCD panel 11, a circuit board 12, and a flexible circuit board 13 connected to the LCD panel 11 and to the circuit board (printed circuit board (PCB)) 12. The flexible circuit board 13 separates the LCD panel 11 from the circuit board 12 by a gap 14. In the prior art, the LCD components are generally horizontally placed in a packaging box made of polypropylene plastic foam (EPP) during transportation. Generally, a length of the circuit board is less than a length of the LCD panel. Thus, a body of the packaging box has a fixed position and uses buffers on four sidewalls of the LCD panel. However, when the length of the circuit board is close to the length of the LCD panel, only three sidewalls of the box comprise the buffer to protect only three sidewalls of the LCD panel, which may not protect the flexible circuit board if the flexible circuit board is arranged on the sidewall of the box without the buffer. When the box is vibrated, the circuit board is easy to be displaced and may pull off the flexible circuit board, resulting in damage to circuits of the flexible circuit board. In addition, as the flexible circuit board is a film, the circuit board may enter into a gap between two LCD panels due to the vibration, causing a glass panel of the LCD panel to break.